cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon (Commonly referred to as Nick) is a worldwide cable television network owned by Viacom International. SpongeBob SquarePants is the mascot of the television network Nickelodeon. International In 1996, Nick at Nite spun off the channel TV Land, which currently airs a variety of older shows, primarily sitcoms from 1951 to 1992. It also operates language- or culture-specific Nickelodeon channels for various markets in different parts of the world, and has licensed some of its cartoons and other content, in English and local languages, to TV and cable stations such as "KI.KA" and "Super RTL" in Germany, "RTÉ Two" (English) and "TG4" (Irish) in Ireland, "YTV" and Teletoon (English) and "VRAK.TV" (French) in Canada, "Canal J" in France, Alpha Kids in Greece and "CNBC-e" in Turkey. As of August 2007, the network also broadcasts in Australia, New Zealand, UK, Ireland, Canada, Netherlands, Belgium, Germany, Scandinavia, Spain, Portugal, Cyprus, India, Italy, South East Asia, Japan, Israel, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Turkey, Hungary, France, Russia, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Africa, Latin America, and Brazil. On 11 October 2006, Viacom's subsidiary MTV Networks Asia Pacific set up a new unit to manage Nickelodeon South East Asia based in Singapore. Nickelodeon was launched in Singapore and expanded its services in Southeast Asia, South Asia, and Polynesia. In the present Nickelodeon Philippines and Nickelodeon India started working independently. They started their new website, Nicksplat.com in 2003. In India, Nickelodeon is available on the One Alliance bouquet, through the Dish TV and Tata Sky DTH services. In the Philippines, it is available on SkyCable Gold (Silver and Platinum) channel 45, Sun Cable (SkyCable) channel 34 and Global Destiny Cable channel 21. In Hong Kong, it is available on now TV, while in Malaysia, it is available over Astro via Channel 60. In Singapore, it is available over Starhub Cable TV and in Indonesia, Nickelodeon is available on Astro Nusantara channel 14 and is also broadcast on Global TV, a free-to-air television channel. A pan-Arabia version of Nickelodeon is slated to relaunch in 2008, in countries such as Saudi Arabia, Egypt, the United Arab Emirates and Lebanon. From the late-1990s until the mid-2000s, Nickelodeon was offered on the Showtime Arabia and Orbit satellite services, until they were removed. See Also Nickelodeon Studios Nickelodeon Studios as viewed from the Hard Rock Cafe in March 2004. Nickelodeon Studios was an attraction at Universal Orlando Resort that opened on 7 June 1990, and housed production for many Nickelodeon programs. It closed on 30 April 2005 after all of Nickelodeon's production had re-located to Burbank, California. The Slime Geyser was removed from the front of the facility in May 2005, the trademark Nickelodeon sign was removed in January 2006, and the Nickelodeon Time Capsule was removed prematurely in August 2006. The building was then converted into the Sharp Aquos Theatre, a venue for the Blue Man Group, which opened on 7 June 2007. Nickelodeon Central Nickelodeon Central is an area inside many theme parks around The United States, Canada, and Australia. The area is filled with attractions, shows, and themes featuring the Nickelodeon characters. Nickland Nickland is an area inside of Movie Park Germany featuring Nickelodeon-themed rides, including a Spongebob Squarepants-themed "Splash Battle" ride, and a Jimmy Neutron-themed roller coaster. Nickelodeon Universe Nickelodeon Universe is an area inside of Kings Island featuring Nickelodeon-themed rides and attractions. The area is one of the largest areas in the park, and has been voted "Best Kid's Area" by Amusement Today magazine since 2001. Nickelodeon Blast Zone The Nickelodeon Blast Zone is an area in Universal Studios Hollywood that features attractions centered around Nickelodeon characters and themes. The three attractions in the area, "Nickelodeon Splash", a waterpark-style area, "The Wild Thornberrys Adventure Temple", a jungle-themed foam ball play area, and "Nick Jr Backyard", a medium-sized toddler playground, are all based around interactivity. Nickelodeon Splat City Nickelodeon Splat City was an area inside of Great America (1995-2002), Kings Island (1995-2000), and Kings Dominion (1995-1999), that featured attraction involving getting messy or wet. The slime refinery theme was carried out in the attractions such as the "Green Slime Zone Definery", the "Crystal Slime Mining Maze", and the "Green Slime Transfer Truck". Hotels Nickelodeon Family Suites is a Nickelodeon-themed Holiday Inn hotel in Orlando (Florida), located near Universal Studios Resort and one mile from Walt Disney World Resort. The property includes one, two, and three-bedroom Nick-themed kid suites and various forms of Nick-themed entertainment. Nickelodeon Family Suites also contains a Nick at Nite suite for adults. Nickelodeon Resorts by Marriott is an upcoming hotel chain similar to the above Family Suites, featuring a 110,000 square foot waterpark area and 650 hotel rooms. The first of the 20 planned hotels will open in San Diego (California) in 2010. Official sites * Nickelodeon America * Nickelodeon UK * Nicktropolis * Nick Jr. * Nicktoons Network * Nickelodeon Australia * Nickelodeon Germany * Nickelodeon Netherlands * Nickelodeon Belgium * Nickelodeon Canada * Nickelodeon Austria * Nickelodeon Central * Nickelodeon China * Nickelodeon France * Nickelodeon India * Nickelodeon Italy * Nickelodeon Asia * Nickelodeon Israel * Nickelodeon Japan * Nickelodeon Korea * Nickelodeon in Latin America * Nickelodeon New Zealand * Nickelodeon Portugal * Nickelodeon Scandinavia * Nickelodeon Spain * Nickelodeon in Russia and CIS * Nickelodeon Turkey Category:Nickelodeon Category:Channels